The Good Guy
by inkandpapertwin7
Summary: After his argument with Ted, Barney takes it to heart and let's Robin know how he feels. (set after Romeward Bound, and pretty fluffy oops) DRABBLE - SHORT


"Hey."

I was sitting in bed, reading an amazing book. It was early in the night but I was so hooked, my body snuggled underneath the covers. I looked up to see Barney standing hesitantly at the doorway to our bedroom. His pajamas were on, and he was fiddling with the drawstring of his flannel pants.

I raised my eyebrows in concern, knowing that he must be thinking intently on something. He kept looking at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Barney bit his lip and bounced up and down on his toes. "It's nothing...I'm just over thinking." He mumbled, heading for the door. I put down my book. That could wait.

"Barney!" I said in a tone that meant he better tell me what's going on. He was my fiance for gods sakes, and it was kind of painful to see his inner conflict. Barney looked around and made his way to the bed, climbing on top of it and scooting himself close to me. He gave me one of his famous looks. The one where he widens his eyes and just looks at me with so much love. If it were anyone else it would be overwhelming...but it's _Barney. It's Barney._

_"I _did something bad." Barney muttered. My heart began to race. Oh no. "I got in a pretty big argument with Ted."

He looked away, running his fingers through his hair. I turned to him.

"Barney, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." I said with a half hearted smile, wrapping my arms around him.

"Robin, I wish people would stop seeing me as the bad guy." He whispered, unable to make eye contact with me.

I leaned back. This was really eating Barney up inside, I could tell. I also could understand why. Truthfully, Barney had done some bad things. He had made mistakes like any other human being. Yet, he'd also done some really amazing things. His heart was pure underneath the rough things that happened to him. I could see that, I sometimes wished the gang could see it too.

"Robin, you know I love you with actually all of my heart right?" He said, facing me. I was taken a back and could feel tears pricking at my eyes. Ugh, when did I become such a mushy romantic? I just wanted to grab him and kiss him. I pulled his head towards me, kissing his cheek.

"Of course I do."

Barney sat up from the bed, tossing the sheets around in the process. "No I'm serious Robin! There's no one else I want to be with but you. It used to be hard for me to admit that, but it's true. And I've loved you for so long, and it's been so hard not having you and not being with you." Barney sighed and held his head in his hands. But he wasn't finished. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"When I first saw you, I was so jealous of Ted for getting to you first. It would be silly if I said I saw you and immediately knew I wanted to marry you. I'd be lying if I said I did. But then I got to know you, and I realized how similar we are. For some reason that was comforting...I don't know. I feel really cheesy saying this Robin..." He mumbled and snuggled closer to me "You know I'm not good with words. But I'm 100% yours and if you ever feel like I'm not please say something. Please. I mean, I never thought I'd be in love like this y'know?"

I was speechless as Barney looked to me again, rubbing my waist in such an endearing way.

"Ted thinks I'm taking you for granted Robin, and I would _never_." He buried his face in his hands again.

"Ted said that?" I gasped.

"He was just trying to give me advice. He probably thinks I don't deserve you. In fact, I know he thinks that." Barney shrugged, pretending it didn't bother him.

I didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm so crazy about you Robin."

This time I couldn't contain myself. I grabbed him and pressed my lips to his. He responded in surprise, and then passion I pulled him closer to me, and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I cupped his face, kissing him harder as our bodies tangled together.

I pulled away then, nuzzling my head into his neck. Smelling his sweet cologne and shampoo.

"_Barney. You have nothing to worry about." _I whispered. "_You're the good guy" _

He turned to me, a big goofy smile on his face.

_"You're also an idiot" _I mumbled.

"Oh please you love me."

and with that, he pulled the covers over both of our heads so that we could have some privacy.

**THE END.**

**a/n: HI! sorry this is super drabbley but I was just so angry with Ted and Barney during Romeward Bound that I needed to write something! **


End file.
